killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulgore/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|''Killer Instinct (1994)]] Moveset Special Attacks *Laser Storm (Single): Down, Down Forward, Forward + Any Punch *Laser Storm (Double):Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Laser Storm (Triple): Forward, Back, Back, Down, Down Forward, Forward + Quick Punch *Plasma-Port: Back, Down, Down Back, Back, + Any Punch Or Any Kick *Plasma Slice:Forward, Down, Down Forward + Any Punch *Eyelaser: Down Forward, Down, Down Back + Fierce Kick *Cyber Dash: Charge Back Then Forward + Any Kick *Reflect: Down, Down Back, Back + Any Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Right, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Button, Quick Punch *End Special 4: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Distance Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: Distance Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch *Humiliation: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward Plus Medium Kick ''Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Command Attacks *Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick Opener *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch Opener *Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Laser Storm: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch *Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Medium Punch *Plasma Slice: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Electro Flect: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Hold Quick Kick *Air Double: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch *Parry Move: Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Back, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Punch or Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Medium Punch Super Moves *Inviso: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick Super Power As You Move *Lock On: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Triple Laser Storm: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch Lock On *Air Eye Laser: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch 1 Super Bar Block *Plasmaport: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Any Punch Or Kick 1 Super Bar Block *Super Electro Flect: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Quick Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Cyber Dash: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick. Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Half Circle Forward, Back Plus Medium Punch [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Unique Trait - Reactor Pips:' Fulgore’s Shadow Meter is replaced with a new bar split into ten parts known as reactor pips. These are generated by making Fulgore’s reactor increase in spin speed, which is achieved by fighting faster and more ferociously. Shadow Moves use four of the ten reactor pips. Combo Trait - Auto-Triples: During any auto-double, if Fulgore uses the same attack strength as the previous linker, he will extend the auto-double into a third hit instead. I'nstinct Mode - Blast Core:' Fulgore’s reactor immediately reaches max spin speed and generates continuous reactor pips, regardless of how Fulgore fights. He can also use Charge Reactor ''(HP+HK)'' to generate reactor pips even faster. Moveset Command Attacks * Gravity Strike - (Back+HP) - Fulgore swings his claw downwards. Hits overhead. * Axis Slash - (Forward+HP) - Fulgore spins forwards with his claws extended, hitting twice. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Fulgore skewers the opponent on his claws and throws them. Special Moves * Blade Dash - (QCF+K) - Fulgore boosts forwards with his claw outstretched. Button strength determines distance traveled. Can be held for better timing by holding the button. * Eye Laser - (QCB+P) - Fulgore fires laser beams from his eyes. Light fires a single beam directly into the ground in front of him, Medium fires two beams directly into the ground, and Heavy fires a full-screen beam horizontally that causes stagger on hit. * Energy Bolt - (QCF+P) - Fulgore shoots an energy projectile from his claw. Button strength determines projectile speed. Pressing punch up to two more times afterwards will fire additional projectiles at the cost of one reactor pip each. * Plasma Slice - (DP+P) - Fulgore delivers a flying uppercut into the air. Button strength determines number of hits. * Plasmaport - (QCB+K) - Fulgore cloaks himself and reappears elsewhere. Light travels to the left side of the stage, Medium travels to the middle of the stage, and Heavy travels to the right side of the stage. Fully invulnerable while cloaked. Shadow Moves * Shadow Blade Dash - (QCF+2K) - Fulgore boosts forwards with his claw outstretched, hitting five times. Travels full-screen distance and is throw and projectile invulnerable. * Shadow Eye Laser - (QCB+2P) - Fulgore fires lasers from his eyes into the ground, hitting five times. Can be performed in midair. * Shadow Energy Bolt - (QCF+2P) - Fulgore shoots a large projectile from his claw that hits five times. * Shadow Plasma Slice - (DP+2P) - Fulgore delivers a flying uppercut into the air that hits five times. * Shadow Plasmaport - (QCB+2K) - Fulgore cloaks himself and reappears behind the opponent, striking instantly and hitting five times. * Devastation Beam - (QCF+3P, max reactor pips) - Fulgore opens his chest and fires a massive full-screen laser beam. Very damaging attack that leaves a large amount of potential damage even on block. No invulnerability, but comes out almost instantly. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Fulgore performs a 23-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a blast of energy from his reactor core. * [[Ultimate Combo|'ULTIMATE:']] Fulgore presses some buttons on his arm before straight kicking the opponent away. He flies into the air with his jet boosters above the opponent and opens his chest to supercharge a Devastation Beam. The resulting beam is twice the size of a normal Devastation Beam, completely engulfing the opponent and reducing them to ashes. Fulgore then stands in the burning aftermath. External Links * Fulgore's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage